1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hard disk drive (HDD) module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of servers, the number of hard disk drives (HDDs) received in the servers is becoming greater. Usually, the HDDs are fixed on HDD brackets of the servers by screws, and communicate with the servers by connectors mounted on the HDD brackets. However, it is inconvenient and cumbersome to assemble the HDDs in the HDD brackets or disassemble the HDDs from the HDD brackets.